<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gluttony by softmothprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014470">Gluttony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince'>softmothprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Biting, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beel turns his attention to the human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gluttony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow, another one. welp, i'm having fun writing these so...</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beel’s gluttony is normally aimed at food- until the human arrived. He then directed it to her body. It started small at first. Nibbling her ear to get MC to blush, kissing her knuckles, licking remnants of food off her face, fleeting touches to her tummy where their pact mark laid. But when away from prying eyes, things get more… heated.</p>
<p>Sharp gasping shatters the silence, coming from the human pinned to the wall. Beel’s hands grip her hips, keeping MC in place as her neck is assaulted by the demon’s mouth and tongue. Hickeys and bites decorate the skin, more peeking out as her clothes shift. </p>
<p>“My little dumpling~ You smell so good, so sweet and delicious...” He breathes against her lips, rubbing up and down her side. “I’m practically drooling just from that.” He presses soft kisses to her lips, dipping his tongue between them to curl around hers.</p>
<p>Her ears burn red when the soft, wet smacking reaches them, making her shift and whimper against his mouth. When his touch caresses her thighs, she feels her knees begin to buckle. She tangles her fingers into his shirt and the hair at the nape of his neck, gripping tightly to keep from falling.</p>
<p>Her eyes open when he slowly moves down her body, kneeling between her legs and pulling down her shorts. The way he looks up, eyes half-lidded as he pulls down her panties with his teeth, makes the human tremble. Once it hits the floor, he grabs her thighs and hikes them onto his shoulders, angling her slit close to his mouth.</p>
<p>She squirms when he sighs and purposely breathes over her soaked flesh. When he speaks his voice is husky and deep, curling deliciously in her mind.</p>
<p>Whispering, he says: “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, peach. I’m going to devour you until I’m satisfied, and keep going even if you can’t remember your own name.”</p>
<p>He then lunges forward, latching his mouth over her slit and moans at the taste. His tongue curls and strokes around her clit, making the human keen and push against his lips.</p>
<p>“That’s it. More. Give me more of that sweet flavor.” He groans, burying his mouth back into her pussy. “My little dumpling. I can’t get enough of you.” Beel brings his fingers to her slit, easily pushing one inside and forcing more of her wetness out and onto his greedy tongue.</p>
<p>MC keens and chants his name, tangling her hand into his hair while the other tries to muffle the sounds pouring out of her mouth. Her hips desperately move against his face and fingers, trying to chase that high she can feel coming. The demon growls and thrusts his fingers faster, feeling his appearance shift until he is in his Demon form.</p>
<p>He feels her trembling hands brush over his horns, moaning when one of them is grabbed. His free hand slips from her thigh and snags onto the waistband of his sweats, pushing them down enough to palm his cock. This leaves her balancing her weight on his mouth and shoulders, her thighs squeezing around his head.</p>
<p>Beel grunts and shakes his head, scraping his teeth over her clit and causes a high pitched cry to bust out of her chest. It only takes a few more sloppy swipes of his tongue for her to cum, a small gush of wetness covering his chin. He laps it up eagerly, growling and moaning all the while.</p>
<p>He slowly pulls back and stands up, hooking her legs around his hips. The head of his dick rubs against her slit and pushes between them, teasing her entrance. His cock easily slides in, rubbing in all the right places. He rubs his thumb over her tummy, feeling the small bump that moves in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p>No matter how many times he is inside her, he loves seeing how much his cock stretches her pussy.</p>
<p>“I can feel my cock… right here…” He pants, smiling slightly when he sees her hand go to cover his. “My peach, my sweetie pie, my little sweetheart.” He whispers and arches forward, slotting their lips together as he thrusts faster.</p>
<p>“Beel… Beel!” She gasps, tightly squeezing her eyes shut when tears slowly drop down her cheeks.</p>
<p>She feels his tongue swipe over her skin, catching the tears before they could drip off her chin. Their breathing mingles together, eyes locking and sharing words neither could say. Beel angles his head down and presses his teeth to her neck, nicking the skin until blood trickles onto his tongue.</p>
<p>His voice breaks as he lets out one last groan, cumming deep inside in her cunt. They both twitch and tremble, feeling his cum spill out of her pussy and down their legs in a steady stream. His face tenses up for a moment before relaxing, his wings twitching against his back.</p>
<p>“Fuck… you’re so good to me…” He purrs, nuzzling his nose against her jaw and placing soft kisses over her face.</p>
<p>With a soft grunt, Beel slowly pulls out from her sensitive pussy and lowers them down to the floor, curling MC into his arms. His large palms tenderly hold her face, thumbs rubbing under her puffy eyes and clearing away the tears. He rests his forehead against hers and gently calls her name, to bring her back from the bliss she was lost in.</p>
<p>It takes a minute, but soon her eyes are clear and looking into his, shining in the faint lighting. Her hands rise to cover his, leaning into them with a hum.</p>
<p>“Hey there, muffin.” He coos, grinning when she manages a small giggle. “Think you can walk back to your room? Or do you want to stay here?”</p>
<p>“Here, please.” She whispers, smiling when he kisses her nose.</p>
<p>He briefly leaves her to retrieve a wet cloth, cleaning them both up. Beel then carefully picks her up and walks over to his bed, dropping them both down onto the plush material. He covers both of them with a thick blanket and curls around his little dumpling, nuzzling his nose into her hair. His sweetie pie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crossposted on my tumblr @softmothprince</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>